


Crying

by Spannah339



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: (and others), Blood, CHAPTER FOUR SPOILERS, Gen, I'm Sorry, ahahahahah, chapter four kinda killed me, look I have some Emotions to work through, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: Basically some Sally Fac angst. Found a whump prompt list on tumblr and the first prompt was Crying so here. It kiiiinda turned into plain angst though...(can be found on tumblr @words-with-wren)





	Crying

Everything felt like a dream. A bad dream that he would wake up from soon, a dream that would fade and Sal would find himself back at home, excited about Larry moving in, eager to see Ash again. 

Surely this wasn’t real, surely this was a dream. It couldn’t be real. He stared at his hands, cuffed in front of him as the police car sped through the small town. Hands coated in blood - blood of his friends, blood of his family. 

“I had no choice,” he whispered, trying to convince himself. “I had to do it.” He had to - there was no other way. Terrance had said they all needed to die, that it needed to happen to save the town. There was no other way. 

This couldn’t be real. Not even a day before things had been good. Things had been looking up - Larry was going to move in with him, Ash was coming home, everything was  _good_.

How quickly things change. 

Larry was dead - Sal hadn’t been able to stop him, Sal hadn’t been good enough, Sal hadn’t been fast enough. Larry was gone. 

And Ash thought he was a murderer. 

She wasn’t wrong.

He didn’t resist as he was dragged out of the police car, still in a daze, still trying to convince himself there had been no other way. The cell door was slammed shut and Sal sank down the wall, staring at his hands, still unable to process everything, still unable to believe the events of today had actually happened. 

His hands were shaking, stained with blood he would never be able to remove. His clothes were splattered, his prosthetic making him look like a serial killer of a horror film. 

In a way, he was, wasn’t he? 

Suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe. The prosthetic mask was pressing into his face, restricting him, stopping his breathing. He scrabbled at the straps, trying to rip them off with his still cuffed hands. The mask fell into his hands and he flung it across the room, as though it was the cause of all his troubles. 

It hit the wall and slide down, flipping and staring back at him with dark, empty eyes. Blood was splattered across it - the blood of those he had killed. 

With a loud sob, Sal buried his scarred and mangled face in his hands, unable to stop the tears leaking out of his eye. Why had he thought he could have a normal life? Why had he ever thought he could be happy? 

“I had no choice,” he repeated through his tears. “I had no choice.

_“I don’t feel well. Would you help me get into my apartment, Sal? Please”_

__“Sallllyy Face. Have you seen our little Todd around? We need to talk to himmm.”_    
_

The voices of those he had… of those whose blood was on his hand echoed around. They had trusted him. They were his  _friends_.

_“Hey dude. Glad you decided to come back. Now we can really get this party started.”_

_“Heya Sal. Yinz feelin’ alright? I think there’s something goin’ around.”_

They had trusted him and he had betrayed their trust. He had cut their lives short, he had  _killed_ them. 

__“Sawy Fawce! Can I wide on your sowders now?”_   
_

“I had no choice,” he whispered through his tears. 

“ _You know, I may not say this enough, but I’m proud of you Sal.”_

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“ _I love you, buddy_.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sal repeated, tears staining his scarred face, joining the blood that coated his hands. 


End file.
